Newspaper Wrappings
by TheCrimsonAlchemist99
Summary: Sammy is working anxiously over his Christmas present for Dean. This is his first time putting something like this together. Will he like it? Or will he just think it's ugly and stupid? Just your typical cute Supernatural Christmas Story.


This is just a cute little idea that was in my head. I wrote it for a friend of mine so hopefully you guys aren't sick of Christmas Fanfics, already.

Anyways, hope you guys like it.

Also I' m pretty sure this goes without saying but I don't own Supernatural...

* * *

Newspaper Wrappings

Sammy hastily began to unravel the tape he had accidentally tangled all around him into a giant mess. Dean might be back any minute now and everything would be ruined if he was caught. Using his teeth he cut off the small bit of scotch tape he had managed to straighten out.

It had taken him all of the small amount of money he had managed to save up to put this together. He had just given away the last of the quarters he had collected to Dean in order to keep him busy with the Space Invader game at the entrance of the motel. Luckily compared to the countless other crappy motels they had stayed at, this had been one of the nicer ones.

But although it was a bit nicer, it still possessed the same problem the others also had. It was small. It was boring. It was kind of ugly. And most importantly it was terrible for privacy.

Using the pocket knife his dad always told him to carry with him, Sam cut off more long scraps of newspaper.

Constant traveling made it difficult for the family to keep up with things like birthdays and holidays. Sam and Dean spent most of their time in a small crappy motel room together or babysat by other fellow hunters.

Sammy couldn't help but feel jealous of the TV sitcom families he had grown attached to. According to them, he realized he didn't have such a normal life. Whereas most of them had at least one constant parent to rely on, he didn't have a mother, and his father's constant absence for work made him difficult to depend on. Instead, Sammy mostly relied on Dean. Dean was the one who made sure he was always fed and out of trouble. It was really annoying sometimes always being told what to do, but he understood his brother only bossed him around so much because he loved him. Plus he let him stay up late sometimes too.

Currently his dad was on a job in town. No doubt, he had once again found some lead about some sort of monster that had to be killed. Sammy understood that he was doing this to save people, but sometimes he wondered if it really was so bad to want his dad just for himself sometimes.

He wasn't sure how long he'd be before he was finished. He had been gone for two days already. Dad had told him that if he wasn't back in four days to call Bobby.

After taping down the last piece of newspaper over the box he stared at it critically for a moment checking for any flaws. After a minute of examining his work, his face lit up with pride. This was the first time he had done something like this on his own. He had always had to rely on others usually Dean, Dad, or Bobby. He knew this wasn't much, but it was more than he had ever done before and that at least had to mean something, right?

He quickly glanced at the clock. It was already ten. Dean had been gone for a couple of hours. He usually wasn't gone for too long. He would probably be back soon. He quickly hid the box under the bed and ran to the window to check if he could see Dean coming.

After several minutes of staring and waiting in anticipation Sammy closed the curtain. He was so anxious he was practically bouncing up and down. This was driving him crazy. It was more than the six year old boy could bear. Concluding the anticipation was too much; he decided to take his mind off his excitement by watching TV.

He was half an episode into another episode of Tom and Jerry when Dean finally walked into the room. He was carrying a bright red neatly decorated box and a bag of Mc Donald's.

"I'm not cooking tonight so you better be in the mood for chicken nuggets, because you're not getting my hamburger" Dean stated.

"What's in the box?" Sammy asked, his eyes widening as he moved closer to take a closer look.

"Don't get all excited," Dean replied as he gently pushed his little brother away. "It's not yours. Not yet anyways."

"What? Why not?" Sammy asked.

"Because it's not Christmas yet," Dean explained as he began taking their dinner out of the Mc Donald's bag.

"What? Come on, Dean!" Sammy exclaimed. "It's practically Christmas! No one will know!"

"No, Sammy. You can't cheat Christmas."

"But Dean-"

"No! Now sit down and eat your food or I'll eat it!"

Sammy begrudgingly sat down as he muttered under his breath. This was so not fair. If Dean had asked he would have totally let him have his present, after all he was already completely excited to give it to him.

"Don't be such a baby! You only have to wait another hour and a half and then you can have it."

"But that's practically forever," Sammy tried to explain.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Well I guess it's going to be a rough hour and a half for you then."

Sammy mustered up the most intimidating glare his six year old self was capable of. Unfortunately it wasn't very effective because Dean just laughed at him.

"Dude! What are you doing? You look like a turtle! Stop squinching your eyes up so much."

Frustrated that the outcome of his death glare was unsuccessful he folded his arms and looked away.

"Don't act like that!" Dean said as he ruffled up his little brother's hair. "It's not so bad. Just eat up. It'll officially be Christmas before you know it."

Sammy sighed loudly as he grabbed a chicken nugget. They began to laugh and joke as they watched TV while eating their dinner.

The time went by quicker than Sam was willing to admit, and soon Dean was handing him the neatly decorated box he had bought home.

Excitement coursed through Sammy's body as he quickly pulled off the wrapping paper from the plastic box. It was a Batman action figure complete with a bat mobile and one of his arch villains, the Joker.

"Thanks Dean!" Sammy exclaimed. "This is awesome! This is the best present ever!"

"Eh, don't mention it" Dean said. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I couldn't get you more."

"Wait right here!" Sammy told him as he raced over to his bed. He quickly pulled out his box taped with newspaper and ran back over to Dean.

"I know it's not much compared to what you got me," Sammy explained embarrassed as he held out the box to Dean. "But I worked really hard on the wrapping even though it didn't turn out completely right. I hope you like it."

Surprised, Dean slowly leaned over to what looked like a newspaper wrapped shoe box.

"It's looks great Sammy! It's ok. I didn't even wrap yours. The lady at the store wrapped mine did it for me," Dean explained as he began slowly peeling the newspaper off the box.

Inside the box was an assortment of some of his favorite candy, two packs of baseball

cards, and what Dean recognized as Sammy's favorite Spiderman action figure.

Touched by all of the effort his little brother had obviously gone through Dean grabbed Sammy and gave him a giant hug.

"Thanks, Sammy"

"You really like it?" Sammy asked nervously as he looked to the ground.

"Of course I do, Sammy. I just wish dad was here so I could show him how awesome of a present you got me."

"Me too."

Just as Dean was letting Sammy go he heard a noise at the door. It was the sound of keys. He looked expectantly at the door. The doorknob began to turn and in walked their dad.

"Hey boys!" He called to them as he walked through the door.

Sam and Dean ran towards him.

"Dad!" They yelled as they raced towards him.

John knelt on knee and gave them both a hug.

"Seems like Christmas has both you two boys both pretty wired."

"I thought you weren't going to be back for another day or two!" Dean exclaimed.

"I finished the job early" John explained. "You didn't think I was really going to let some low-life monster stay in the way of Christmas with you two, did you?"

"Of course not" Dean replied.

"Good," John said. "Now you two stay put and I'll head back to the car so I can bring in your presents."

"Yey!" Sammy shouted. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Dean looked at his younger brother as he felt a huge grin spread on his face. He had to agree. This was the best Christmas he had had in a long time.


End file.
